Yen Sid High
by FireLord456
Summary: Sora is a sophmore ready to embrace his normal life as a teenager again. Like all teenagers, he wants to get his dream girl, Kairi. Over the summer, King Mickey connects the worlds together to bring more peace to everyone. All is well and normal until the darkness returns. Now Sora has to juggle his love life problems, school problems and the reacurring heartless problems.
1. When Our Destinies Cross

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic Yen Sid High

~Disclaimer; All characters belong to either Square Enix or Walt Disney.

This fanfic is a work of my own.

oOo

Chapter 1: When our Destinies Link Together

The Sun was barely rising by the time he awoke. He groaned as his alarm clock went off at it's designated time. He slammed his fist on the poor clock's snooze button. 'I don't need an hour and half to get ready anyways...' He thought. He was off in his own dreamland when a different kind of alarm clock jolted him wide awake "SORA! YOU BETTER BE WAKING UP! IF YOU'RE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY...!" the sound of his mother's rath rang through the two-story house that was occupied by his mother, father, sister, and himself.

Sora looked at his alarm clock and stared in horror as it read 8:15 "Craaaap! Class starts at 8:30!" From his house, it took approximately eight minutes to get to his school if the traffic was not too bad that day. Other days, almost fourteen minutes. "Uh... I was just about to brush my teeth!" The youth lied as he scrambled to change into decent clothes. He rushed to his personal bathroom and grabbed his brush and a tube of toothpaste. As he scrubbed his teeth he filled a cup with water and rinsed his mouth. He eyed his alarm clock as he opened a cupboard "8:17 already?!" he placed back the comb and the styling gel that he had intended to use but decided not to. It took a long time to tame his spikes that never failed to stay up, anyways.

Sora slipped on his fingerless gloves and pulled on a chain with a keyblade pendant over his head. He grabbed his favorite hoodie and quickly slipped on a pair of golden-colored tenni shoes and dashed out of his room and down the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Thanks for breakfast, mom!" Sora called as he grabbed a biscuit and a sausage patty. " Your welcome, Honey! Try to wake up earlier! You left your poor sister waiting for almost an hour! his mother called back. He opened the front door and pulled out a key. He quickly locked and dashed across the street to the bus stop. His sister had the bus driver waiting, along with the students inside. "Namine! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" he said apologetically. "It's fine. I think you should worry about them, though," she spoke with a calm and gentle voice as she stuck her thumb out towards the bus. "They seemed a bit impatient.." she said worriedly "Nah, they wouldn't do anything too bad." he joked.

They climbed into the bus and found an empty seat. "Hey, Sora! What took ya so long, bro?" asked a familiar male voice. Sora turned his head sharply to meet emerald green eyes and fiery red hair that also stuck up in all directions. "I slept in a bit too much." he explained. "Hey, are you really gonna ask her?" Axel asked "Course, man! Why wouldn't I?" Sora retorted. "Well, it's a good thing ya asked, you always chicken out and the boys and I decided that if you chicken out again, we'll have to intervene." He smirked deviously after he said that, making Sora all bashful. "Ha, th-that's funny..., man." he replied sheepishly. Axel threw his head back in laughter. "That gets you every time!" he bellowed.

Luckily, the traffic was not bad and they got to school in six minutes, tops. Sora had no trouble finding his locker. He could not believe how quick his freshman year went by. Even though he did not notice it, he had grown pretty tall and his voice was getting deeper. He had not seen much of his friends since bridges were being built all summer to join the worlds permanently. All ways to get to the worlds had been closed off, preventing anyone from going in or out.

King Mickey thought that it would benefit everyone. Safety would come easily and traveling from world to world without a keyblade was nothing to worry about. Things were sure to be more peaceful that way.

"Hey, lazy bum! How have you been this summer?" Sora lit up when he heard her voice, which sounded a bit more mature than the last time he heard her.

"Kairi! It's been a while! My summer was great! How was yours?" he replied happily. He ran over to her, he saw that her appearance had changed a lot over the summer.

Her once short hair grew a bit past her shoulders. Her figure was now similar to an hourglass. She had longer lashes and plumber lips. She did get taller but she only stood at his shoulders. "It was great! My family and I spent the summer in Hallow Bastion." she gave him a smile that was fit for a celebrity walking the red carpet. "How's Namine?' she asked.

Kairi and Namine were the bestest of friends that anyone could ever be. They never did anything to hurt each other. In fact, one year, a man tried to kidnap Kairi and boy, did Namine put up a fight! With a tantrum, I at least. The criminal even begged the police to arrest him and take him far away from the both of them! Another time, when they were a bit younger, some valley girls tried to bully Namine because she always wore white and barely talked to anyone that was not Kairi. The poor girl was shy and she wore white to resemble purity, which was her grandmother's favorite symbol before she passed. As soon as the first insult was put out, Kairi was already pulling up her sleeves and going to war with the mall-loving girls. After those times, no one messed with any of them.

"She's good," he replied "She has Art first period. I think she has home room with ." he added "Cool. I heard that she's pretty nice." they walked together as they talked and to their surprise, they had a majority of their classes together, including Namine and some of their other friends.

"I wonder where Riku is." Kairi thought out loud. "Uh..yeah." Sora deflated a bit. Even though they were best friends, he always thought that Riku was better than him, and that he would get to Kairi first. That's why he always chickened out when he was about to ask her out on a date. He thought that she might have a crush on Riku and reject him.

"Did you guys already forget me?" called a teasing voice. 'Speak of the devil..' Sora thought. "Of course not! Who could forget that sarcasm?" Kairi teased back. Riku had grown tall as well, taller than Sora and his voice was deeper as well. "And how are you, shorty?" Riku ruffled Sora's hair "Hey! I'm not _that _shorter than you!" Sora pushed away his hand. They all laughed and joked their way to class. They walked into the same homeroom class-with - and got to sit anywhere they wanted. "Okay, now that everyone is situated, let's get to the basics!" The teacher said gayly. As the teacher handed out supply lists, contracts, rules and other forms, Sora could feel the excitement that the year might bring.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic!

Reviews, Rants, notations are welcomed!

~ Fira 3


	2. Missed Call

Omigosh! I am sooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I would have but I've been crazy busy.

So, here's chapter 2,(finally!) Cloti fans, you're gonna like this one!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Missed Call

'Ring ring...Ring ring'

The cell phone sang repeatedly, waiting for someone to answer. A gloved hand reached into the pocket of black denim jeans. The smartphone was pulled out and observed, a deep sigh was let out. "Sorry, Tifa." He set the phone to voicemail and dropped it in his pocket.

"Come on, Cloud" said the young lady as she listened to the voicemail."Why don't you ever answer?" She pulled one side of her silky, dark hair behind one of her ears and sighed.

"Uhm, hey Cloud! It's Tifa.. and, I really need to talk to you. Please, please call me back. Also, the kids say hi." Tifa ended her message, hopeful that Cloud would at least hear it. She knew that he was okay and that he just needed time away. From what, was an elusive mystery. It had been that way for months. Of course, Cloud did not disappear completely, he still kept up with school and work.

As he listened to her voicemail, he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. That was the worst thing to deal with ever since he left. He did not want to burden or hurt her, not ever. He thought that he was no good for her. Ever since his stepfather killed half of his family he was never the same. He felt he had created a barrier between himself and his friends, especially Tifa. After trying to take it down and open himself up, he thought that the barrier should stay. He thought it would protect her and he left those problems alone.

It killed him to do that to her and his friends. He was never able to build up enough courage to call her back or even text her. But it was that same day he decided to break that barrier.

o0o

"You what!?" said the teen over the phone. "Okay, lemme write this down somewhere... at eight o'clock... at where? Okay! Man I can't believe this!" Sora whooped "I'll call everyone else. Good luck." he hung up the phone and then sent a mass text to about everyone on his contact list.

Sora: Alright guys! I have an important announcement!

Axel: Wut

Leon: This better be worth my time...

Sora: Guys, plz. It's about Cloud.

Kairi: Omigosh! Is he okay!? Should I tell Tifa!?

Arieth: Is he OK?!

Donald: What is it?!

Sora: Calm down! It's fine! Do not mention any of this to Tifa, though.

Yuffie: Dude, if this is stuff Cloud told u, Tifa will be pissed if she finds out that Cloud is ignoring specifically her or something!

Sora: It's nothing like that! Now just let me explain!

Goofy: Garsh, this must be important!

0o0

'Ding-a-ling'

The bell jingled as the door to Tifa's diner opened. Business had been slow that day, so Tifa took the opportunity to check her phone quickly and then continue cleaning the counters and tables.

She did not expect to hear the sound of a customer come in, she was about to close up shop in less than half an hour. She quickly turned her phone off and shoved it in her pocket.

"Hello and welcome to 7th Heaven Diner! How may I help- oh hey Kairi, whatcha doin' here?" Tifa was a bit surprised to find that her younger sister came in, especially by herself at seven-fifty. She always came in after school with some friends, but today she did not, which was surprising since it was a Friday.

"Omigosh, Tifa! Something has happened! At home! I-I need you to come quick!" Kairi looked stressed and worried, and was enough for Tifa to grab her keys, lock up and speed all the way home. And that is exactly what she did. "Get in, quick." Tifa replied as she revved her engine and Kairi opened the door and stepped inside of Tifa's red Camry that Tifa had to save up two months worth of tips and earnings for.

She sped out of the car's parked position and raced down the streets, which luckily was empty of other cars, pedestrians, and police officers.

"Um... Tifa..I don't you have to go _this _fast." Kairi said, holding on to the walls of the car. Tifa was too busy with the nerve wracking thoughts in her brain. A rush of adrenaline and the rapid beating of her heart grew stronger with each thought.

The door to Tifa's apartment was slammed opened as Tifa stomped through. She felt a living presence and immediately held an arm to stop Kairi from walking into the apartment. She put on a pair of black, sleek gloves and pulled her hair tie out, letting her chocolate -brown hair cascade down her back. Even though the whole apartment was dark, she could almost make out every little detail.

"Nothing in the living room." She said in her head. She advanced to the dining room kitchen swiftly and slowly, making sure that she went unnoticed by anything or anyone. She had to use every restraint in her body to stop her from throwing any hurtful punches. She was surprised when it happened. By it I mean when the light flicked on and all of her friends jumped out and yelled "Surprise!". Kairi came running behind her "Haha! Surprise" she gleamed enthusiastically. "What's this all for!?" Tifa was happy but confused. Happy that her friends went through all the trouble for her and confused because there was absolutely no occasion for it. Well, that she knew of, at least. "I think he should explain." Yuffie replied as everyone took a step and made a trail. As Tifa looked to the end of it, she gasped. "Hey..." he said in his deep voice "Ya needed to talk, right?"

Oh Snap! Cliff hanger! Find out what happens next by reading the next chapter! Don't forget to review, follow and share!

P.S. I based this chapter on the Advent Children movie, I'll leave a link on my profile. Denzel and Marlene will make an appearance, soon, so do not despair!

Until the next chapter,

~ Fira 3


	3. Family Reunion

Here is another installment of Yen Sid High! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed!

Now, things start to really heat up for Cloud and Tifa! So grab your popcorn and enjoy!

Warning: Light cussing, rated T for reasons!

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

"Dammit" He thought "That sounded a lot better in my head." he scolded himself, he took caution as he slowly walked to Tifa, his bulky combat boots not making a single sound. "Cloud!? You came back!?" Cloud stopped in his tracks. "She doesn't want to see me, does she?" he thought sorrowfully "She probably thinks I'm an as-" his thoughts were interrupted as Tifa embraced him, snuggling her head in his chest. He was shocked at the sudden contact, but that did not stop him from carefully wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head "Yeah" he replied "For good". He felt the warmth from Tifa's embrace, which was a big change from the utter coldness he had been feeling for the past few months. He liked it. A lot.

"Can I talk to you-" Tifa asked as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Alone." Cloud finished her question for her, he had a lot to say, but he felt it would be better to be alone. They looked at the crowd of their friends. They all nodded, knowing that they needed this moment. She grabbed Cloud's wrist and guided him to her study upstairs.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Tifa turned to Cloud as soon as she closed the door. "I, well.." he knew that she did not care where he went, what her question was really asking is why he really left. "It's complicated." he said. "It's just.." he paused. He couldn't find the right words to explain. "It's what,Cloud? Please tell me! You can open up to me! Don't shut me out." he looked at her, she had a sympathetic look. He knew that she wanted to know, and that she really did care. He looked into her burgundy eyes, which he always struggled to not get lost in. "I... was lost in the darkness of my heart. I let my past live in the present." he started, "I didn't want it to hurt you, I-I was trying to protect you, Tifa." he looked away, then looked back at her when he said this. "Cloud-" she began, but she stopped when Cloud caressed her cheek and moved her hair behind an ear. "But I realized that you're my light, Tifa, and I can't live without the light. I was done living alone in the dark." she looked in his cerulean blue eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. What started as a hug turned into a deep kiss. Not an ordinary kiss, a real kiss full of love and pure passion. The love that was lost was now found and thriving. they both knew that it would be that way for a long time.

o0o

She decided to sleep in for once when the alarm clock woke her. She hit the off button and turned over. But, when she finally did wake up, she recounted the events from the night before. After being surprised by her friends and Cloud's homecoming, she talked to him in private in her study. She kissed Cloud, then went back downstairs to celebrate with her friends.

"Wait a minute...!" she said to herself, "I kissed Cloud!" She ran a hand through her soft hair and took a deep breath. She quickly got up and dressed in presentable clothes. She wore black denim shorts and pulled on a black crop top over a white undershirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall and unintentionally frame her face perfectly. She slid on some socks and black lace up boots and headed down stairs.

She started towards the kitchen to start breakfast when she heard a deep voice croak "Morning." She made a sharp turn in surprise. She wasn't surprised that he was here, in fact, he lived here with her along with Kairi, Denzel, and Marlene. What surprised her is that Cloud got up early and made pancakes, toast, bacon, biscuits for everyone. She could tell that he had just finished setting the table because the food was smoking hot and he was placing the last plate on the table when she turned around. "What?" she just now smelled the delicious buttermilk scent that came from the food. "Just felt like it." he playfully smirked at her, and she jokingly rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, Mr. Perfect, you forgot something." she walked towards the kitchen and Cloud trailed behind her. "The orange juice and milk." she said as she opened the fridge and handed Cloud a pitcher of milk. She got the pitcher of orange juice and closed the door with her free hand.

They walked back to the table and set the pitchers down as they heard multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. "Here comes the stampede." Tifa joked. Cloud was about to chuckle when he heard two loud gasps. "CLOOUUD! YOU'RE BACK!" Cloud stumbled when two small figures ran and latched on to him. "Hey guys! How have you been?" Cloud asked "We've been good! But now that you're home were ten times better!" Marlene said enthusiastically. "You're gonna stay, right!? I'm not sick anymore." Denzel caught Cloud's attention immediately. "Of course I am. I'll never leave again." Cloud bent down and hugged him. "Do you promise?" Denzel looked up at him, right at his eyes. "I promise." Cloud swore. He would not leave. He would never leave.

Tifa smiled "Alright! Let's eat!" she said the kids ran to sit at the table and Kairi simply walked to her regular spot. Cloud put his arm around Tifa and she looked at him, a big grin on her face. He returned the smile, they both walked to the table, and took a seat next to each other.

o0o

'Clack!' The youth slammed his locker closed and sighed. The first week of school had gone by quick and he was exhausted. He was relieved that he only had two classes left, and one of them was with Kairi.

He was planning to ask her if they could talk after school, then he would finally ask her out. He knew he would have to ask her before class started, because his teacher, Mr. Scrooge, would not be happy if he even tried to talk to someone during one of endless lectures about pi or how to solve X.

He quickly jogged around the corner to Kairi's locker. He knew that she would be there to put her English textbooks away and retrieve her math textbooks. When Sora finally made his way around the corner, he stopped in his tracks and hid behind the same corner as he peered at the scene before him. "Crap" Sora said under his breath. Riku was talking to Kairi, it did not look like they were getting intimate, the thing was that Sora just couldn't ask Kairi the said question in front of anyone. He pulled out a pencil from his back pocket and tore a piece of paper from one of his notebooks. He scribbled a message on the paper, folded it up, and stuffed the pencil and the note in the pocket of his jacket.

He exhaled deeply and headed to class just as the warning bell sounded. As he sat in his desk, he placed his books and his binder on the wooden surface. He looked at Kairi's desk and placed the note there, making sure that he went unnoticed.

The bell rang as all of the students took his or her seat. Sora peered at Kairi as she read the note. She looked up and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "Everything's going to work out" Soras thought to himself. "Simple and clean."

LOL, sorry, I just had to put that song reference! A lot of things are going to happen in the next few chapters, so get ready! Expect quicker updates and a lot of chapters, because I have a two week break coming up!

What will Kairi say when-or if- Sora asks her out!?

Will I stump you guys by writing a filler chapter instead!?

What were Riku and Kairi talking about!?

Will Cloud and Tifa stay in paradise!?

Is Denzel really healthy again!?

See ya in the next update!

~Fira 3


	4. That Hooded Girl

Alright! Here is chapter four, this is going to be a long one so enjoy! BTW, I'm so sorry that I haven't been keeping up with updates. It's just that a lot has been going on in my life lately and I've been working on another fanfic that is yet to be finished or posted. So, without further a do...

Chapter 4: That Hooded Girl

He collapsed on his bed, landing face first into a pillow. He inhaled deeply and let out a long exhale. It had been a long, busy day. Things did not go so well after school, either. It's not that she said no, but she didn't say yes. All he got out of Kairi was an 'I'll think about it.' and it didn't sound like a good one.

He turned over on the messy bed and took his phone from his back pocket. He scrolled through his texts and social media notifications. Just as he was about to put his phone away, he got a text alert. From Kairi.

He hesitantly opened his messages and read the text.

K: Hey, u up 4 talking?

He pondered the question in his mind. "_Am_ I up for talking?" he thought to himself. Without further acknowledgment, he began to type up a message.

S: Yea

K: Srry about earlier... it's just tht.. well, Riku asked me the same question, 2.

S: ok

K: i couldn't say yes 2 him either.

Sora was shocked. Usually, _no_ girl would hesitate to answer such a question from Riku. The girls would always squeal and say 'yes' immediately.

K: i just txtd him and told him my answer.

Sora braced himself for Kairi's next message.

K: I told him no.

"What!?" Sora thought "She rejected him!?" He wondered what Kairi would tell him, since she said no to _Riku_.

K: i told him why and he understood

S: why'd you say no?

K: i couldn't go out w/ someone who isn't my crush

K: Especially since he already asked me out, 2.

S: A third guy asked u out, 2?!

K: No, silly. Tht guy is u.

o0o

She did it. She did it and she could not believe it. Kairi's face turned beet red as she waited for his reply. She could not believe that she finally confessed her feelings after all of the years she spent trying to hide them.

She just sat on her bed, her phone lying a couple of inches away from her. She was quick to reach for her phone when the notification alert went off. She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone back on the bed when she found that it was just about an app store holiday sale.

She fiddled with the trimmings on her dress as she waited for the alert. "Just the horrible reception, right?" She thought to herself. She decided to do something else rather than just collect dust or develope gray hairs by waiting so anxiously. She changed into a black tank top and light purple shorts. She slipped her feet into a pair of black tenni shoes with purple trim and laces. She tied them, pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked out the door of her bedroom. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She had left her ipod Shuffle and her headphones in the living room, so she took the advantage, clipped the back of the Shuffle to the neck of her shirt and plugged her headphones in. "I'm going out for a run, Tifa." Kairi called as she opened the door. "Don't stay out too late!" her older sister replied.

She turned the shuffle on and played her music as she walked along the sidewalk. Water bottle in hand, she began to pick up her pace, building up the momentum until she was running like the wind.

0o0

She did not noticed that she had been sprinting for a full twenty-five minutes until it hit her to check her wrist watch. She decided to take a break and sit down on a nearby bench. She twisted the cap off of the bottle and took a long sip.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her elbow and slouched into the bench to relax. She didn't get to rest for long when she heard a scream and then an urgent call for help. She shot up and let her water bottle fall to the cement as her keyblade was instantly materialized in her right hand. "The one time I don't have my damn cellphone..." Kairi thought. "Where are you!?" she shouted back at the voice. She heard a muffled yell and ran in the direction she heard it. She found herself in a park, and what was happening right in front of her surprised her greatly. A large, dark creature, was wreaking havoc and a young girl was caught in the middle of it.

She was ready for action and about to run in before she saw a hooded figure practically fly into action. The hood was not black nor did it look similar to an Organization member's trademark coat. The person was dressed in a pastel red hood that had an unzipped train behind it. Three light blue belts latched on to their waist, keeping the coat in place. She also noted a silver crown shaped emblem on the back of the coat, under the hood. What surprised Kairi the most was that the mysterious person wielded two keyblades, one had a fiery look and the other looked dark and whimsical.

Kairi found that the person was a girl when said person shouted "Stay back!" Kairi grabbed the little girl's wrist and ran behind a wall of brush and wildflowers. "Stay here." Kairi instructed. She ran back to the scene and took out some small heartless with a few swings of her keyblade. She gave the foot of the shadow a few strong hits. With the wielders' combined efforts, the Shadow was easily taken out within a few minutes.

The hooded girl had been in the air most of the time, performing various attacks at the top of the beast. She did a flip in the air and landed on both of her feet, back facing Kairi. Kairi began to walk up to the girl and as she did, she could tell that she was younger.

Judging by her height and her figure, she was at least a teen. "Not bad for a beginner." Kairi stopped in her tracks, shocked "H-How did you know that?!" Kairi asked. "I know a lot, Kairi. I can't tell you how, or why." the girl replied. "Who are you?" Kairi asked "I'm sorry, I can't tell you much. Tell Sora that the Heartless is back and under control of a new enemy. Also, King Mickey is in need of a meeting with him."

The girl leaped in the air "I'm on your side, I promise!" that was the last thing she said before she disappeared into the nearby forest of trees, leaving a dumbfounded Kairi and a rescued little girl in her wake.

Kairi stared at the trees, trying to find the girl, but she had completely vanished. She walked back to the bushes where she had left the little girl. "Are you okay?" Kairi asked as she bent one knee to meet the younger girl's height. The girl nodded and reached for Kairi's hand "She dropped this." the girl placed an item in Kairi's hand and then formed it into a fist. Kairi stood at full length and opened her hand to examine the item. "Thanks, now let's get you home!" Kairi took one the girl's hands and walked her out of the park.

0o0

"Wow... that's crazy!" the youth exclaimed. As soon as Kairi got home, she sent a mass text , showered, and met everybody at Tifa's diner. She had just finished telling her story to everyone. "I have to agree with Sora!" Goofy bellowed "Yeah!" quacked Donald "No one wears a silver crown emblem like that unless they are associated with the king!" Goofy said. "Well maybe..." Sora began "Maybe it was a new recruit?" Everyone paused to think.

"Hmm... the only way we can know for sure is if we ask the king." Riku said "What about the 'Heartless' thing?" Kairi asked "Oh... right" Sora started "Dang, how could they just appear again? I guess, when the bridges were being built... the keyholes were unlocked to connect the worlds, so that might be how they got in." Sora finished "But" Riku began, "Where are they coming from"? Everyone just looked around the room, dumbfounded. "There is only one thing to do... we have to go see the king." Kairi said.

0o0

"Roxas! Wait up! Where are you going?!" The young man jogged over to his younger friend. "Anywhere but here." He replied glumly. "You know that Xemnas was only joking, right? C'mon, he said sorry, didn't he?" Axel was trying to stop his best friend from leaving, but he had the feeling it wouldn't work. "No! I have better things to do than sit around and be picked on." Roxas started to walk away faster, towards a bus stop. Axel stopped in his tracks and walked back. "It's no use." he thought "I gotta talk to the guys."

Roxas was about to walk onto the bus when he heard a scream. "Leave me alone, you jerk!" Roxas started running to a dark alley, where he heard the scream. He saw a girl who was about his age, she had shoulder-length, light blond hair, striking ocean blue eyes and wore a knee-length spaghetti-strap white dress. He also saw a bulky man pulling on her arm. "Hey!" The girl and the man looked at Roxas. "Leave her alone!" The man pulled his arm away and stomped towards Roxas, who was glaring and stayed planted to his place. "Why should I?" the man asked. "Well... that's no way to treat a lady! And, I'm pretty sure that she wants nothing to do with you!" Roxas shot back. The man looked up and saw a cop car across the street. "Okay, kid, you won this time." The bulky man shoved himself pass Roxas and left the alley.

The girl walked up to Roxas "Thanks! I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't come." she started to walk away, but Roxas quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait, maybe I should walk you home, just in case!" The girl turned around and gave a smile that lit up the dark alley. "Actually, I'm going to the park. You can come with me, though. By the way, my name is Namine." Roxas smiled back "I'm Roxas." They walked down the sidewalk and to the park together, Roxas still not realizing that his hand was still holding on to Namine's.

"Your grip is getting quite tight.." Namine muttered "Huh?" Roxas was confused at what she said, but when she gestured her head to their intertwined hands, Roxas quickly let go. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know…" Namine smiled "It's fine, really." Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Heh.." They took a seat on a dusty oak bench near a duck pond in the park. Namine took a small loaf of bread from her purse and threw a few crumbs into the pond.

Roxas found himself staring at her and mentally slapped himself. "I gotta make a move.." He thought to himself. "So, Namine…" Roxas began she looked at him, with her meaningful ocean blue eyes. "Uh.. so what are you doing tomorrow?" He got lost in her eyes and lost his whole train of thoughts about 'playing it smooth'. "Well, I don't think I have anything important to do tomorrow.." Roxas celebrated in his head and went for the question. "So.. uh, maybewecanlikecatchamovie or something." Roxas was so nervous that he said too much, too fast. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Roxas face palmed himself mentally and took a deep breath. "I was wondering.. if you maybe, wanted to catch a movie.. or something..?" Roxas held his breath and waited for an answer, which did not take long. "Of course! That sounds like fun!" she rummaged through her purse and got a pen and a notepad. She scribbled something on it and tore the paper out. "I have to go now," she got up and handed him the paper, "but call me, okay?" Roxas stood up quickly "Of course" he replied. As she turned around, he did a small dance in celebration. He walked with her out of the park and said goodbye when they took their separate paths.

0o0

"It does seem that the Heartless is back… from where.. I don't know. I am the only known keyblade wielder that can open the dark realm. As for the mysterious girl… well, she is associated with the kingdom. You haven't met her because…. she's just really… shy." The king was honest about the Heartless issue, but he sounded very suspicious on the last bit. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, as did Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They did not dare to question the king, fearing it might make a dent in their loyal friendship.

"I hate to say this, but I'm thinking that _he_ is back…" Everyone's eyes grew wide, except Kairi's "Um… who is 'he'?"

0o0

"Wow.. I can't believe that!" Kairi exclaimed "He just wants to… well, start another one.." Sora trailed off. Mickey had just finished telling the story of 'him', and it was not one with a happy ending. "We have to stop him!" Riku said.

They all stood there in silence, until finally, they decided to call the meeting to an end. They all exited the kingdom and caught a bus back home. Kairi and Sora decided to stop by the diner, and have a bit of a talk. "So um….." Sora started. Awkward silence filled their table. "Um, I just needed to get that out.. Sorry I bothered you." Kairi was referring to the last text she sent him. She stood up and started walking away from the booth, but she didn't get far when Sora grabbed her hand. "Wait.. you didn't bother me! I was just wondering if… you still maybe wanted to do something?" Kairi turned around, her cheeks as red as a strawberry. "O-Of course!" she smiled and the dim room lit up.

"How about we do something tomorrow? I'm kinda busy today." Kairi said "No problem!" Sora beamed. Their hearts started racing, and they found themselves staring at each other. They blushed and looked away. "I'll walk you home!" Sora held the door open for Kairi, and they walked on the sidewalk together, hands intertwined.

0o0

She walked in the house and closed the front door gently. She sighed happily and hung her black messenger purse on the coat rack. "So… I guess you had a good day." Kairi jumped and turned to find Cloud slouched on the couch, watching T.V. with Denzel and Marlene. "Oh… Yeah." she scratched the back of her head and sat down on an armchair across the couch.

"Well.. are you gonna tell us about it?" Cloud asked sarcastically and smirked. Kairi glared at him jokingly and pulled her phone out. "Well?" Kairi whipped her head to back at Marlene, her mouth formed into a patient smile. "Um.. it's just, I had a good day, is all…" she answered awkwardly. Cloud, Denzel and Marlene exchanged glances "Uh huh, sure." They said in unison. "W-well, I did!" Kairi smiled sheepishly. "Gee, I wonder why?" Denzel teased. "Oh! I bet… she got a kiss! From someone special! Marlene squealed.

"W-What?! What makes you say that?!" Kairi's face flushed. "Well, princesses in the books and movies are always really happy when they get kisses!" Marlene bellowed happily. "Uh.. w-what!? I didn't get a kiss! I'm just happy! Okay!" Kairi's face was red as a strawberry. They laughed at her expression. "We were just kidding!" Denzel chuckled.

"Heh...Heh, yeah that was really funny guys!" Kairi scratched the back of her head and laughed awkwardly.

She turned her attention back to her cellphone and found a new text from Namine that she had sent not to long ago.

N: OMG! Guess what!?

K: Wut?

N: Hehehe! I met someone today!

K: Ooohhh! Who's the lucky guy!?

N: His name is Roxas!

K: Hmm.. I don't recall meeting a Roxas…

N: Well, were going on a date 2morrow, so maybe l8tr on you'll meet him.

K: Well, whoever he is, I hope he'll make you happy! Or else….

N: LOL! I don't think he'll do anything that won't! He seems really nice!

K: He better be…

N: Haha!

K: Oh! Guess what!

N: Ooh! Wut is it!?

K: I have a date 2mrrw, 2….

N: *gasp!* With who!?

K:... hehe…

K: …...Sora!

N: NO WAY! I'm so happy for you! I call being the head bridesmaid!

K: We're not getting married! It's just the first date!

N: Yup, but marriages always begin with the first date….

K: Of course they do! But so do bad relationships!

N: Ya, but but you guys would never have a bad relationship! Everyone knows that!

K: Wut!? Everyone!?

N: LOL! Oh ya… Your ship name is Sokai..

K: Sokai!? When did this happen!?

N: Like,.. about a year ago, or something..

K:...

N: You guys have chemistry! And I don't mean the class!

K: o/o

N:Hehe.. SOKAI SOKAI SOKAI!

K: Namine, pls!

N: SOKAIIIIIII!

K: Fine! I'll just start Rokunami!

N: Rokunami!? Wait…. oh no!

K: Hehe…

N: Kairi wait!

K: There's no time to wait… It's already started! *evil laugh*

N: LOL, Kairi you're crazy!

K: LOL

N: So… were you guys gonna go?

K: I dunno, Sora says he wants it to be a surprise

N: Ooh… I'll have to bug him about that!

K: Wut! No!

N: I'm his sister! I must! It is ma job!

K: Oh dear….

N: Well, i gotta go! Bye!

K: Bye!

0o0

"Hmm…" He inspected the item that Kairi had left him. She said that the girl had dropped it, and that maybe he might be able to use it to track her. Even though the king had waved it off, they were still curious. The king acted very suspicious over the whole deal.

The girl had dropped a small draw-string sack. It had been decorated with reds, oranges, and yellows, giving it a fiery look. He did not dare to open, but he did lightly shake it to reveal that the girl indeed held items within it. Sora heard a light tapping on the door and placed the pouch in a drawer of his desk. "Come in!" he replied bluntly. The door was gently pushed open, and he instantly knew it was Namine, from the light knocking to the soft footsteps, she was always quiet. She entered the room and smiled at Sora, which he returned. "Soo..." she began in a sly manner, one that Sora was familiar with, since she used it whenever she wanted to know something and intended to find out no matter how pushy she had to be. She only used the 'tell me or else' tone with few people, and since Sora was her brother, he was on the list.

"Oh no... What do you want to know?" Sora groaned. "Well..., a little birdie told me that you asked a certain redhead out on a date..." Namine giggled. " What!?" Sora spat out in shock. "How...!? Sora asked. "I have my connections!" Namine teased. "What I want to know is, what have you planned for this date tomorrow?" Namine asked quizzically. 'Well... I was going to buy movie tickets..." Sora began, "Ooh! A movie! Which one!" Namine squealed. "Well.. I dunno yet." Sora scratched the back of his head. Namine gasped and put her hands on her hips. "You don't know?!" She asked, surprised. Sora chuckled nervously and stared at the floor. "You know what?" Sora lifted his face to look at Namine as she began talking again.

"Give me the money and I'll take care of it, okay? If you want to get that girl, then you'll have to let me help you. Understand?" Namine had a serious face and looked right at Sora, waiting for his answer. "Uh... Yeah! Okay,... thanks." Sora was almost speechless, ha hadn't expected Namine to do anything like that. She was a great person and all, but she was also his sister for crying out loud! "Good!" Sora gave Namine the ticket money and she marched her way out of Sora's room.

0o0

"I don't think we can keep this secret anymore." The king said. "They are very suspicious now." He was sitting at the desk in his study, having a very important and confidential meeting. "Well," The person he was talking to had been leaning on one of the bookshelves filled with a variety of books and served as a second wall as well. "I believe we can pull this off a bit longer, your majesty. It's not like they'll be able to trace me." They stood from their position and started towards the desk. "I'm afraid of that, they did say that they had something that is thought to be yours." The king wore a worried expression. "Impossible! H-how would they be able to-" the person searched their pockets, and they went from nonchalant, to shocked in an instant. "Oh no, they... they have my pouch! They one stitched with the yarn that was enchanted with a Firaga spell! Dang it!" she looked down at her feet in frustration. "If they have the right magic, I'm afraid that they might be able to find you faster." The king said

He knew that Donald and Goofy would ask to borrow a book from his library, not just any book, a book of spells that contains a tracking one. He knew they would be able to find her that way. He knew he should tell her, so that she may hide it. He wanted to, but decided against it, because deep down inside, he wanted her to be found, especially by Sora.

0o0

She landed on her bed softly and sighed happily. Kairi had just come back from a date with Sora, and it was wonderful! She recalled the best parts; Sora holding her hand, putting his arm around her during the movie, and so forth. Her favorite part was when they rowed out to the island, which they hadn't been to in about a year. They went through the shack and upstairs to the little mass of land that the paopu fruit tree rested on. They watched the sunset together, their hands intertwined the whole time.

Of course, she couldn't forget the quick goodnight kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes and relived the whole date, letting it all sink in. She sat up and pulled out her phone. She dialed Namine's number and waited for her to pick up. When she did, they talked all night about their date, how they held hands, talked about good things, and cuddled. They both has gotten good night kisses on the cheek. They both had a feeling that it would be first of many good dates.

o0o

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update.

I'm also editing chapters 1-3, just so that they are cleaner cut and better to read.

I am also working on the first chapter of another fan fic! It will be out soon, so keep your heads up!

Until the next chapter...,

~ Fira 3


	5. Declare this an Emergency

Chapter 5: Declare this an Emergency...

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as the pouch floated up. Donald and Goofy had found a special spell book, containing a tracking spell. Kairi tagged along with him, curiosity getting the best of her. The pouch had seemed to have a fire spell merged into the fibers of the fabric. It glided into the air, a thin layer of purple fog trailing behind it. They were walking along the sidewalks, careful with their surroundings and following the enchanted pouch.

Soon, they found themselves climbing ladders, jumping onto roofs and sliding under bridges. "Wow, she must really active.." Kairi said, "Yeah!" Sora agreed. They went into an alley, and the pouch stopped in the middle, not moving an inch. The purple fog started to make a path, up a dark corner of one of the walls, and started to illuminate it. "Look!" Sora whispered and pointed to the corner, a figure moved up and climbed onto the roof. They quickly followed, just in time to see the girl start to run. "Wait!" Sora was the first to climb and stand on the roof. He ran after her, catching up almost instantly. The girl leaped high into the air, flipped, and landed on another roof of a taller building. Sora and Kairi did the same and kept running.

The girl stopped in her tracks, she was cornered, walls blocked her ways of escape. She looked around frigidly, not knowing what to do. She jumped up high, and attempted to land on a wall. I was too high and she was almost too slow to cling onto the edge. She tried to climb up onto it, but the wall was too steep and the soles of her shoes kept slipping off. She dared to look down, and panic ran through her veins as she saw Sora and Kairi right under her.

"It's okay!" Sora shouted "I'll catch you!" The girl bit her lip, she had only one choice, and that was to let go. She hesitantly loosened her grip, and allowed herself to fall. She held onto her hood, not wanting it to slip off of her head. Before she knew it, she landed in his arms. He put her down and let her stand. "Are you okay?" the girl continued to be silent, she took a deep breath, keeping her face down. Then, without any warning, she ran past Sora. "Wait!" Sora was fast to act and grabbed the back of her cloak. The girl stopped instantly, and as she looked back in horror, a gush of wind blew the hood off of her head, the bright sun exposing every feature of her face.

Sora stared back at her, shocked. It was almost like looking in a mirror, the only exceptions being a smaller nose, tamed eyebrows, pinker lips, and long hair. Her eyes were the same ocean blue, hair the same brown, and skin of the same tan. She almost resembled a younger, female Sora. "She... she looks just like you, Sora!" Kairi gasped. Sora stood there, shocked, still holding on to the back of the cloak. "Uh... can you let go of me now?" The girl spoke in a low and nervous voice. "Who.. are you?!" Sora asked.

"I need you all to forget, even you."

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be this way..."

"I'm sorry but..., it's just that things..., should be better this way. I know it's hard for you to understand, but, it just needs to.."

"Okay, but promise me you'll come back, and that you'll recover our memories."

"I will, I promise."

The girl opened her sketchbook and started drawing and erasing, linking and unlinking memories. She had one line left to erase, she stopped and looked up.

"Well, this is it, you might want to leave before I do this, just so.. you know..?"

"Yeah.."

The girl pulled the white doors open and walked out of the room. She sighed, and sat against the doors after they closed. She was gone from their memories, nothing was left behind. She buried her head in her knees, letting her tears escape. Nothing had been true, everything was broken and scattered. She felt her world crumble around her, and she was lost in the deep, lonely dark.

"I-I... well..." she shoved his hand off, and tried to make a run for it, but as soon as she turned, her face collided with a wall of someone's chest. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and she was pushed back. She looked up and her eyes grew wide, Riku had caught her, and she knew there was no way out. "You're right, Kairi, she does look a bit like Sora." the girl turned her head to look at Kairi, who had her phone out.

"L-let go of me!" the girl tried to shake his hands away, but he was too strong. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about you, first?" Riku turned her around and held her in place. "Um... well.. there's nothing you guys need to know!" Riku, Kairi, and Sora traded glances, knowing that the girl was lying. "Why won't you tell us?" Sora asked, his eyes softening. "Well,... I.. just... it's really complicated." she looked at her feet. "Can I just, sit down?"

They took her to Tifa's diner to talk. They sat in a booth in the very back, where shadows lightly dusted the area. The girl sat against the wall, on the inside of the booth, just so she couldn't get out easily. "Okay, before I begin, I want you to know that I'm not a stalker or a psychopath. Okay?" the girl stared at the table as Sora, Kairi, and Riku exchanged glances. "Why would we think that?" Sora asked. "Well, it's just... the reason I'm here, why I am associated with the king is... because of you, Sora." she continued to look at the table. "... What?" Sora was shocked. "Why would you..?" he couldn't find the right words to say. "I.. know a lot about you, ever since you landed in Traverse Town, I followed you, in secret. The reason why is..." They all stayed silent, their expressions unreadable. The girl held back hot tears and continued "I'm... your long lost sister..." Sora's eyes widened "What?!"

Cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Review, Follow, Fave, and Share!

Until the next installment,

~ Fira 3


End file.
